


DECLARATION

by blackillya



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 18:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: This takes place after Star Trek:  Into Darkness.  Spock discovers he has a not so secret valentine





	DECLARATION

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kirk's declaration to Spock is a very very very early work of mine.

Spock sighed as he entered his quarters. In response to a family summons, Nyota Uhura was on Earth. Naturally, he had sent the appropriate gift, but, he still felt disappointment that they would be apart.

As he turned into the sleeping arear, he saw it. On the table by his bed sat a vase of roses – a combination of green and gold. There was a card next to it. The front of the envelope reads: FROM YOUR NOT SO SECRET VALENTINE

Curious, he opens it. Inside is a sheet of paper. He unfolds it and begins to read:

DECLARATION

These words may be typed, but, they are from  
The depths of my soul….my heart.

All that is written is done so in total honest; and  
With all the limitless love I can pour out to you.

 

This car, embossed on the cover with its’ own  
Message of love, together with mine, are for  
You…and you alone.

They are for your pleasure; or perhaps to coax  
A smile from somber lips; or perhaps to compel  
Your human half to sing with joy…with love.

Perhaps???

All written within is inspired by you and the  
Joy loving you would give me.

May they bring you comfort when all is lost.  
May they surround your precious soul.  
May they fill your days with sunshine  
May they fill your nights with sweet dreams  
As you fill mine.

Most important, however, may they serve to never let  
You forget that, in all the universe, next to the Eternal  
Love of God, there is mine.

There was no signature;, but, there was no need for one.

There was only one man who could have sent the flowers – James T. Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise.

Spock had noticed the human’s gift for gardening, especially the raising of rare species, hence the hue of the roses.

The free verse, the declaration of love, the seriousness of the words, the truth, moved him as nothing before. 

A sudden happiness enveloped him, a warmth that invaded his entire body.

Walking over to the desk, Spock picked up the old-fashioned notebook and pen, thought for a moment, scribbled a note, and left.

Several hours later, Kirk found the note: MY QUARTERS OR YOURS?

THE BEGINNING


End file.
